Lucky
by Alien Emerald
Summary: She'd told herself that her life was complete when she finally kissed Ron for the first time. But right now, she had to face the truth: it was only the beginning. She would kiss him again...someday. RHr, after Deathly Hallows. Ron departs to Auror camp.


**Lucky:**

**They were lucky to be where they were, in each other's arms, finally safe. They were lucky to be who they were, lucky to have fallen so deeply in love. They were home…and they were full of luck and love. RHr, after Deathly Hallows.**

Do you hear me?  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water, across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying

Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again

They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will

I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday

**Song by Jason Mraz.**

XX

If there was a moment in time that was truly perfect, she believed it would have been right then. There were no words to even begin to fill the gap between realizing what was true and what a dream was. To her, it was just a dream. She could only feel his skin (and she still failed to recognize what part of his skin it was), and his hair on the tips of her fingers. She felt like she was bathing in sun.

"Hermione?" said Ron. She unwillingly broke contact with his skin, looking up. His eyes found hers (were they always so blue?) She hoped he could see her pleading for him to keep talking. "Do you hear me?"

"Hear what?" she asked. Even though she was brilliant and genius, she found the most difficult puzzles begin to unfold when Ron was around her. She saw it in no other…she supposed it was why she loved him.

"I'm talking to you," he said, with the slightest smirk on his face.

"I know you are, Ron," she said, becoming slightly frustrated with him. "You have been all this time."

He smiled wider. "What have I said?"

"You've just been asking—"

He raised his eyebrows dangerously high, and she stopped.

"I hear you," she said. She closed her eyes, not wanting to know just what she was kissing…it was always a surprise. This time, it was sweet and soft and fluttery, and she knew she had found his blue eyes.

"I'm trying," he said before pulling her lips down onto his. She didn't know what he meant, but she forgot what he said before she even began to kiss back.

She smiled for the rest of the day. She was finally home.

XX

She realized, then, that there was always a counter to every good thing that happened, just like there was one for every horrible thing. That day had been sickeningly perfect, and she tried not to think about it too deeply; she knew that she would begin to think negative if she did. Now…now was when her world seemed to dip low and slowly down into the dark, where she could no longer see (and not in the way she liked it).

"Hermione?" he began, and for the millionth time she felt like crying, because he could not keep holding her so close without leaving her so far. She looked up at him. "Please, don't be sad."

And for the millionth time, she refused to cry, because she knew how much he hated it. Goodbye's were meant to be heart wrenching…she had to suffer, no matter what. But she refused to cry, because to him, it might not be so bad. But she forced herself not to think like that.

"I'm not," she said. She smiled at him, pretending that maybe he thought it was a real one. He played along, and smiled back at her.

"Good," he said, kissing her again. "Because it won't be long before you're back here."

She wanted to argue with him (didn't she always feel that way?) because she knew it would be at least two years before she saw him again. She was ready to give in, let her parents live alone and beg Ron not to train with the Auror's. She looked over her shoulder, and seeing her loving mother's worried face, she knew that she had to play happy.

They needed her. And Ron needed the Aurors.

"I know," she whispered, so low that she wondered if he had even heard it.

This was it. This was finally goodbye. She tried not to think about it, because she knew that he could read her mind somehow. She refused to let him wilt along with her, even though she so desperately wanted it.

"I waited for you for six years...," he said, lifting up her chin so she couldn't look away. "I can wait for another two."

The way he said it, she found herself feeling like their time back together was an eternity away. She almost lost all control, almost punched him because it was his fault, his fault that he had to choose to be an Auror. She closed her eyes again, because she knew she couldn't think that way.

"Do you promise?" she asked, her eyes still closed.

There wasn't a sound or noise, but she felt something warm and cracked against her lips, and she didn't bother to remember what part of his skin was kissing her. She moved against it, until it was wet and soft from her kisses, and when he pulled away she almost fell to the floor. She still refused to open her eyes.

"I promise."

She'd told herself she'd done and seen everything when she finally kissed Ron for the first time. But as she turned and broke away from what she had hoped would be the rest of her life, filled with kisses and suns, she realized her life was just beginning. Even though all she wanted was home (and right now, all home was was Ron), she knew she had to go.

She would be coming home again…someday.

**XX**

**I'm very sad now. I hate unhappy endings. **

**So, basically, after the war, Ron and Hermione officially get together, and they do nothing but spend time with each other. Then, Hermione has to leave to get her parents back to their homes (Ron and Hermione had just returned from getting them back from Australia), and Ron has to go to Auror camp with Harry. So, they have to be away from each other for 2 years.**

**Every time I listen to Lucky, I just get chills. It just SO perfectly describes Ron and Hermione's relationship after the war. **

**Review please!**

**-Alien**


End file.
